


Stitch Him Back Together

by mythic0wings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kink Meme, Suicide, Whump, gotg kinkmeme, peter whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: Vol. 2 AU - from the Guardians of the Galaxy Kink MemePrompt: Expansion has been completed but, surprise surprise, a universe with no life isn't as fulfilling as Ego hoped.Then he remembers Peter, still contained, and releases him. The universe is so unbelievably lonely now, that even someone who despises him would be welcome.He wasn't expecting Peter to slit his own throat first change he got, but it's fine. Mortal bodies are so easily repaired. He brings him back with barely a thought.And so he does again the next time. And the next. And the next. And the next...





	1. Blaster Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing another prompt and I'm going to try and keep this updated often as I can or as I get ideas. Each chapter probably won't be very long and I'll likely do one death per chapter.

Gasping, gulping, struggling he breathes in. His body, his mind, tells him that he’s been hurt, been attacked, _violated._ His fingers scrabbled at his chest but there was no wound, just his ragged breaths. Trickles of memory fill the void behind star-struck eyes and he, Peter Quill, wraps his arms around his middle. Tears wetting his cheeks as sobs clog his throat. A numbness sits cold and hard in his gut, his heart; horrified at what he had been a part of.

Flat foot steps echo in the near-empty chamber. Growing closer.

Peter lifts his head, feeling his body coil and a bubbling anger behind his eyes. Gritting his teeth as he looks at the _thing_ that believed it had the right to call him his son. He watches it reach out to touch him, open its mouth to speak, and he reacts viciously. Whipping his blaster to bare and firing, simply erasing a chuck of the thing’s shoulder and half of its hand and forearm. Already it begins to rebuild itself, flickers of blue-white light dancing at the edge of the wounds. Then, just to spite it, Peter pressed the still hot blaster under his chin and _fired._

\---

Ego sighed, his shoulder dipping with the motion as his son fell limp, dropping to the floor in an ungainly sprawl. The blaster loose in Peter’s grip and the hole burned through his skull smoking faintly. “Oh Peter, rebellion already?” He remarked absently, leaning down and scooping up Peter’s body into his arms. Reaching out with his power to begin repair on Peter’s injuries. It would take some time for Peter to wake and perhaps it would be a comfort to wake in his chambers. Until his son woke, Ego would find something to do. He had done so for millennia, what was an hour?


	2. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes and takes his first opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since an update on my account but I'm been attached to my sewing machine or at work and leaving me too drained to write. x.x Hope this little bit hits the spot!

Waking was less jarring than he thought it would be. It came abruptly but slowly: Asleep then awake in an instant, his brain lagging behind as he cast his eyes about the room. Sparsely furnished, it felt huge for a room with a cavernous ceiling and organic pillars. His brow knitted together when he recognized the space. He was in his room. His room on his fath-

Peter jolted upright, clutching the mattress he sat upon. His knuckles white in his grip and his arms trembling. That  _ bastard _ . He was alive- revived ‘good as new’ he’d bet. Grinding his molars he rose from the bed, knowing as he did now that this stupid piece-of-shit planet would already be aware he was up. His Quads were gone, no longer magnetized to his hips. 

Looking up to the balcony he set his shoulders. Good views came from high places and right now that was all he cared about. For a moment, he debated waiting until the dickweed physically came into the room but then he recalled the cold, sucking energy of before. Shuddering he shook himself; shoving away the feeling. It was simple, sprinting to the balcony and jumping high enough to spring from the parapet. 

Human bodies were fragile in comparison to just about anything. Bones, even at their strongest, would shatter without too much force. Like say, falling from several stories. 

 

Ego sighed, pausing on the steps to Peter’s room when his awareness of Peter vanished. “Foolish boy.” He muttered, already deducing that he’d find an empty room. Peter had woken a little earlier than he would have guessed. Or was his judgement of time simply off? No matter. He turned around, descending the stairs and changing his planetoid body to allow him to exit beside the fallen form of Peter. Limbs akimbo at odd and impossible angles, his neck rolling limply on his shoulders. So he’d fallen on his back then, had he been expecting Ego to come out, see him? He would have to ask Peter later. 

Kneeling down Ego cradled Peter’s head in one hand, looking at empty eyes. Dull and lacking emotion. It was not a good look for the boy. And so, he began the process of healing Peter’s body. Restoring him for the second time. 


End file.
